Evil Patrol vs Rex Weathers
This story may contain parts that may not be best for eveyone! If you continue do it with caution! ---- Characters. Rex Weathers / The Real one from the Fanon. The Evil Patrol. ---- Story. In the abondoned town of Adventure Bay, Rex Weathers was carefully making his way around the streets. Man. This place is spooky. But not spooky enough to scare me He said bravely. Just then he heard somthing. But it turned out to be just a little bettle. Rex continued on. Then he heard something. Wonder what that was? He said. Just then All of the Evil Patrol jumped out and cornered him! Rex: Who are you? Ryder: We are the Evil Patrol! Who are you?! Rex: Rex Weathers. Ryder: Well! I'm going to have to ask you to die! Rex: Yeah! Nice try! But your no match for me! Ryder: Pups! Attack! The pups charge over to Rex! But Rex leaps into the air causing them to crash! Rex: Ha! Ryder: We are not done yet! Rex: Oh really. Ryder: Yip! ( Winks at the pups ) Rex: Huh? Then the pups tied some rope around Rex's back legs! He was lifted of the ground! Rex: Still not enough! The pups leap at Rex again! But Rex just swang onto a tree branch! Rex: Haha! Rex untied the rope and looked down at the Evil Patrol. Rex: You'll never catch me! Ryder: Oh yes we will! Rex: In hundred years time! Ryder: Pups! Climb that tree and get him! The pups race up the tree! But Rex just jump from the tree and landed on top of a building! Rex: You guys are to easy! Ryder: That's only a warm up! Get him! Rex saw the pups jump over to him. Rex quickly jumped down. The pups followed him. Now Rex had a plan. Ryder: Attack! Chase charged at Rex. But Rex just grabbed him by the tail and threw him into Marshall! Rex continued to fight back! But then something unthinkable happened! Rex: Uh oh. Rex slipped at fell on his back! Rocky pinned him down! Ryder: Take him to the Lookout! You know what to do! I'll stay here just in case there are more of him around! Chase: Yes sir! The pups took Rex to the Lookout. It was very different than the real one! It was dark and spooky! Up on the top floor, there was a metal panel on the ground. The pups dropped Rex on it and strapped him there on his back. Rex couldn't get free! Then they all left. But Chase and Rocky stayed. They had smiles on their faces. Rex: What? Chase: Oh nothing. Rocky: Just doing what Ryder tells us to do. Rex: What's that? Chase: You'll find out. Chase and Rocky started walking towards Rex. Then they stopped and sat next to Rex. Then Rocky pulled out a little bottle of liquid from behind his back. Rocky: Now open up. But Rex wasn't stupid. He refused to open his mouth. Chase: Very well. Chase bit Rex on the leg with is venom filled bite! Rex: OW!! As Rex said that, Rocky poured the liquid into Rex's mouth! Not only was Rex now in pain from Chase's venom filled bite, but he had this disgusting liquid in his mouth! And Rocky was holding Rex's mouth shut with his paw! Rocky: Haha! Now swallow it! But Rex didn't. He just lay there in pain. Chase: Come on! You know you want too! But Rex still didn't. He had come up with a plan. Rex was strong. So he opened his mouth and bit Rocky as hard as he could! Rocky: OW!!! Rex spewed out the liquid and got out his claws! Rocky was in so much pain and Chase was helping his mate out! They didn't notice that Rocky had dropped the key to the locks that held Rex down! Rex managed to grab it with is claws! He unlocked the locks and got up! Rex: Ha! The 2 pups looked and gasped! Rex was free! Rex ran to the elevator and went down it! He then ran out the front door! But then he saw the other pups! They all looked at him! Rex: I bid you good day! W.I.P Category:Scary Category:Chase787